


Vignettes

by patchworkofstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe some light angst, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkofstars/pseuds/patchworkofstars
Summary: Ficlets originally posted on Tumblr that feel too short for individual posts here.1- Let's Snuggle Forever (romantic Royality fluff)2- Sleepy Snake (sympathetic Deceit fluff)3- Invidia (Envy is envious)





	1. Let's Snuggle Forever

The movie had ended a while ago, the credits rolled past and the music faded, but they were both reluctant to move from their cosy nest on the couch. Roman had slipped gradually down in his seat, his long legs stretched out before him covered with a soft red blanket. His shoulders and upper back rested against the cushion behind him, while his head was tilted slightly to one side, allowing him to gaze down at his boyfriend through eyes misted with both drowsiness and love.

Patton lay with his head on Roman’s chest, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the gentle rise and fall of the prince’s breathing in time with his own. His arms flopped across his own middle, and his legs were surrounded by a dozen cushions decorated with images of dogs, cats, and the occasional very cuddly-looking dragon. 

His eyes flickered open as Roman yawned and shifted beneath him, stretching his arms. “We should probably move”, the prince said, his voice unusually soft.

“Nooo”, grumbled Patton, pouting sleepily. “I wanna stay here! Use Let’s Snuggle Forever.”

Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “If that is thy desire, I shall snuggle thee forever, till death do us part.”

Patton giggled, moving to interlace his fingers with Roman’s. “Yeah, let’s do that“, he murmured, smiling contentedly as he closed his eyes once more.


	2. Sleepy Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is warm and sleepy.
> 
> Warnings: It’s 100% sympathetic Deceit, so if you don’t like that then it’s not for you. Moceit of some sort is implied, but it could be either platonic/romantic/familial.

Deceit snuggled down deeper into the couch cushions, feeling warm and content for the first time all day. Winter – even a Florida winter – was always unpleasant for him. Roman liked to joke that he was cold-blooded, but really it was just terrible circulation that meant his fingers and toes were always several degrees below what they should be. The scaly areas of his skin were also affected, getting dry and itchy whenever the temperature dipped too low.

Now though, with his cosy snake onesie on, a yellow fleece blanket draped over him, and the warm glow of a heat lamp nearby, he felt comfortable at last. Patton had even lent him one of his own extra-soft pillows to rest his head on.

He smiled at the thought, cuddling his big IKEA snake closer. He would thank the father figure with a hug tomorrow. Words were always so tricky, truth and lies entwining until it was hard to know where one ended and the other began, but with Patton it was easy to put all that aside and use nonverbal forms of communication. Looks, gestures, and touches were enough for them to get their messages across.

He felt himself drifting now, at the border of unconsciousness where reality became hazy and dreams took shape. As he let himself sink into it, his tongue poked out in a tiny blep, tasting the air. It tasted like home.


	3. Invidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy waits in the wings, longing for the fame the other sides enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Sympathetic/neutral Envy, mentions of sympathetic/neutral Deceit.

He wanted to be noticed.

He’d longed for it from the moment the first three sides had been introduced to the world and had begun gaining attention, gaining fans, gaining love.

He craved all that for himself.

He’d watched Anxiety’s rise from the shadows, had seen him gain the appreciation first of the viewers and then of Morality, Logic, Creativity, and even Thomas himself. And as his popularity had grown, so had Envy’s hunger - a boiling, seething darkness in his chest that was at once so familiar and yet stronger than ever before.

Overwhelmed by that desire he had become desperate to reveal himself, but Deceit had stopped him, had cautioned him sternly that he wouldn’t be so lucky. They were villains, Deceit had told him, more powerful when they cloaked themselves in darkness and could act without Thomas knowing they existed. And despite his lying nature, Envy had believed him.

But then Deceit had got careless and got caught. It was supposed to be his greatest trick, his crowning deception, but he had miscalculated and failed, and suddenly the whole world knew he was there.

For a while, it hadn’t bothered Envy much. Of course, Deceit had gained attention, but much of it had been negative and he'd shown little sign of enjoying it. The pain in Envy's chest, that longing to be loved, had burned as strongly as ever, but his desire to be known had subsided. It simply wasn’t worth the risk. While Deceit had taken everything in his stride, the fear of that hate being directed towards himself had been strong enough to drive Envy deeper into the shadows once more.

But then something changed. The mood among the fans began to shift, and where there had been dislike and distrust, now Deceit was receiving love. He basked in it, as a snake basks in the sun. 

Once more, Envy’s fever began to rise. He could endure some hate, he decided, if only he could taste that warmth, that love. All that remained was to choose the perfect moment to step out from behind the curtain, out from his position waiting in the wings and onto the stage at last.

That moment was coming, he could feel it.


End file.
